


Reasoning

by Leigh553



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh553/pseuds/Leigh553
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time between TC and Jordan. More of a friendship fic than relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So I own nothing this was written for entertainment purposes only.   
> A/N: It's a bit short but it just felt like the right place to stop; enjoy and leave a comment if you're so inclined. First time posting on this site wasn't sure what tags to use.

By the time she finally made it back to her apartment Jordan Alexander was exhausted. Her plan for the evening was to relax on the couch with her newest book and a cup of tea. She was not expecting to come home and find her newly acquired roommate, TC Callahan, sitting on the couch smoking a joint.

“TC what are you doing?” demanded Jordan irritation clear in her voice. TC stares at her for a minute like a deer in the headlights before responding.

“I thought it would be obvious” TC replies with a grin, “care to join me?” Jordan couldn’t help but gape at the nerve of the idiot. For such a smart guy TC sure could be a moron at times.

“You can’t smoke in here T, this is a non-smoking building. At least go out on the balcony so old Mrs. Crow doesn’t have a reason to get us evicted”. Jordan decided reasoning with him would probably work better than yelling.

TC stares at Jordan for a few seconds obviously trying to wrap his stoned brain around what she just said, or maybe it was shock that she hadn’t killed him on the spot. His only response was to get up and go outside, and then resume smoking. Jordan sighs and gets the air freshener to try to get rid of the smell; Of course that just makes it smell like someone was smoking pot near a lilac bush. She was beginning to wonder why she had invited TC to live with her.

Fifteen minutes later Jordan goes out and joins TC on the balcony. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” she asks as she sits down. “Couldn’t” TC responds offering her the joint; To his surprise she actually takes it.

Jordan takes a couple drags then turns her attention back to TC. “T, you know your brother is fine and he wouldn’t want you worrying about him like this, right?”  
TC shifts and looks away. “Yeah, I know that J but it’s not just that”. TC sighs, “I can’t sleep and this helps; I promise not to do it in the apartment anymore”.

“Okay, thank you for telling me the truth” says Jordan throwing her arm around TCs shoulders comfortingly, “we’re good so long as you keep your promise”.

“Your mother will kill us both if I get us kicked out of here” TC laughs. Jordan can’t help laughing with him.

END


End file.
